Black Eagle
Plane introduction to be added... * Iron Dragon PLA - Introduced in 2017, the Black Eagle is an advanced stealth fighter specialised for stealth combat operations co-operating with J-10 "Annihilator" Interceptor fighters. * Robot Empire - Found in dark blue, also known as Blue Eagles, several Black Eagles were secretly stolen from several guarded airfields operated by the government, Robots were known to be disguised. Iron Dragon PLA "Lets take'em out!" - J-20 pilot - New to China's force since 2017, it has been facing off with the GLA for many months during the First Eurasian Conflict. The Chengdu J-20 Black Eagle stealth fighter was one of many air superiority aircraft since its introduction from the year; however the Iron Dragon PLA have been utilising two versions of the plane, one for normal missions and even some during winter operations. Service Entry The Black Eagle's combat format was mainly based around the F-22 Raptor fighter, but without the usual GBU-39 Bombs as the American versions had. However there were common sightings of white versions of the Black Eagle in snow areas across the world. This was uncommon in the First Eurasian Conflict. Whilst wars goes on, the jet was mostly known in the world as the next generation of the F-22 Raptor. But as time went on, technology was changing but it didn't stop the deployment of J-20 jets in the Second Conflict. Second Eurasian Conflict Involvement The second conflict was known to be a heavier one than the first, the growing problem was causing the Iron Dragon PLA to utilise the J-20 again. Whilst the J-20 was very powerful in various ways and taking on enemy vehicles out of the skies, all-thou the sightings beginning to become uncommon. All-thou there were common back in the first war, these planes were mostly powerful along with the J-10 in the current war. These were mostly occassionally sighted to help take on enemy vehicles on the ground to assist their tank comrades on the field; whilst J-20 and J-10 planes were common to be sighted in teams, both planes were the best to face off with enemy units on the field. Related Aircraft Before the J-20, America developed the F-22A Raptor and even the F-22B King Raptor prototype, the plane saw service in 2005 before the F-22B. There is also another type of plane being developed by Russia during the course of war and even fights, this version was the Sukhoi Su-57 "Raycaster" Stealth Fighter which was an uncommon during the Second Eurasian Conflict. Lockheed F-22A Raptor Jet Fighter America's jet fighter. It has many features that the plane currently boasts in the United States Task Force's armament such as Sidewider Missiles and GBU-39 Bombs, it also can achieve stealth upgrade along with countermeasures. These planes were replacing F-15 Eagles and even F-16 fighters during the courses of several wars. During these times, the F-22 Raptors have been utilising advanced technology which was better than the what older aircrafts possessed at that time. The Raptor have been used during the War in Iraq and even during the USA's War on Terrorism, incorporating Stealth Technology and even a larger payload than the USA's older planes. Lockheed F-22B King Raptor Jet Interceptor The advanced form of the USA's F-22 Raptor interceptor, only serving for General Granger within the Ace Air Force Sector in the US-Task Forces along with a new version of the USA's prototype aircraft, the B-44C Aurora Supersonic Bomber. These Raptor fighters were best known for facing off enemies with additional ammunition and fighter along with additional upgrades such as Point Defense Lasers for holding off missiles and Flares to distract enemy missiles and rockets launched from enemy forces from the ground and air. Sukhoi Su-57 Raycaster Stealth Fighter The Raycaster was first known as the Sukhoi PAK FA prototype by Russian Government Loyalists and even Splinter Groups before the Forth Reich formed, utilised the Su-57 Raycaster during the Kalini Crisis for dealing with enemy positions and even trying to clear out New Russia from the separatist groups. But during Russia's demise which led the destruction of the country during the war. But when Yuri brought several groups and even Government Loyalists together, several forces which utilized these planes were rescued from destruction and restored for reserves by the Forth Reich for later on during the course of the Second Eurasian Conflict for dealing with enemy forces in the air. Sightings of these planes are still unknown which is suspicious to several peacekeeper factions and even making China be on full alert. Stolen Variant "Lets take'em out!" - Stolen J-20 pilot - To be added... Behind the Scenes *Based around its real life counterpart, it will be a stealth system and missile-armed jet interceptor. *Will have two painschemes, one for winter maps in the mod. *The J-20 Black Eagle is the first plane in Reign of Conflagration to feature a snow based alternate model plus skin for its model, there might be possible chances of more units featuring this style showing up in Reign of Conflagration Category:Units Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:Units of the Boss General Category:Aircrafts Category:Units of Chinese Origin